


Many Happy Returns

by itxaropentsu_voyager



Category: Cassandra Palmer Series - Karen Chance
Genre: F/M, If we're doing that - are we doing that? I'm doing that, Light Bondage, Romance, Shameless Smut, cprr21, no beta because lockdown I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itxaropentsu_voyager/pseuds/itxaropentsu_voyager
Summary: Pritkin decides that Cassie needs something for her birthday. She is turning 25, after all, and she's never really had a birthday present before. But is it really a gift for her?Filth and smut with a little slice-of-life intro because it felt like it fit. Enjoy!
Relationships: Cassandra Palmer/John Pritkin
Kudos: 2





	Many Happy Returns

I blinked at Pritkin. Then blinked again, because the expression on his face wasn't one I usually saw there. It was sincerity, mixed with anticipation, I think. Maybe. I loved the man and trusted him absolutely, but he was still _Pritkin_. And despite his words, he wasn't holding anything. Well, anything beyond the excessively large knife he was sharpening. 

"Wait, say that again?"

"I've decided on a birthday present for you."

In the past, Pritkin's gifts had tended towards the practical or mostly practical: a t-shirt to wear during training, several guns, a war mage coat made in my size, a pair of heavy steel-toed boots with magenta laces ("You're going to destroy your feet in those flimsy little canvas trainers you insist on running around in, and the woman in the shop also sold me some pink laces for them"), and once he'd even presented me with an enormous muffin covered in coconut and filled with raspberry jam. I checked around, just in case there was a box of donuts somewhere I hadn't seen. 

He noticed me looking and smirked. "Not an item, per se. But I'll tell you tonight, when we're alone."

Rhea, Tami, and Saffy had taken a group of the older girls out to go clothes shopping, since a lot of them were outgrowing the last batch of clothing they'd gotten. Marco was giving most of the younger girls a Latin lesson in the main living area, and Pritkin and I were sitting out on the balcony, soaking up the late afternoon sun.

“Pritkin…” I kept a whine out of my voice with effort. He smiled and kissed me. 

“Tonight.”

I was distracted for most of the rest of the afternoon as I dealt with the girls when they returned with their purchases, spent an hour with Saffy trying to learn some coven magic, with limited success, and defused an argument between Marco and Rhea about how much sugar the girls should be having. The only reason Pritkin hadn’t jumped into that was because Kit Marlowe had called, and he’d been busy being snippy to the vampire, who was trying to ferret out information about a spell involving portals. I was just as happy to not see Pritkin wade into that fray, because his passions for arguing and healthy food may very well have gone up against his genuine desire to ensure the girls had a happier, more stable upbringing than either he or I had had. He and Marco had recently had a long, intense discussion about guns that they’d both seemingly enjoyed, and while he also got along well with Rhea, I didn’t want to see how a loud three-person debate right around dinnertime would have gone given his recent bro-fest with the biggest of our resident vampires. 

After dinner and after putting the girls to bed, Pritkin and I had a glass of wine with the other adults and then headed to our inner suite. Once inside, Pritkin locked the door and turned back around. He saw my crossed arms and tapping foot, and grinned. Damn, but that expression still made my knees weak. Putting his hands on my hips, he backed me towards the bed until the backs of my knees hit it, and I sat down. 

“I’ve decided that for your birthday, I want you to do anything you like to me in bed. Anything at all.”

I paused for a moment to absorb this. “Anything?” He nodded. 

“Is there anything you don’t like?”

His smug smile made me want to slap him. “Oh, one or two things. Not much, I’d say.” 

I glared at him despite the arousal surging through me. “Is that a challenge?”

“Maybe it is.” He started to lean down towards me, but I stood up and stepped into his arms before he could. Burying my hand in his hair, I dragged his mouth down to me for a kiss and reached around to grab his ass. Damn, but it was tight. I could feel his arousal against my belly as I pressed myself closer to him. 

“Anything I want?”

He nodded. I saw that his pupils were dilated and his eyes had darkened to jade as he leaned down for another kiss. I reached up to lay a finger over his lips. He blinked, but then that damned evil grin spread across his face. 

Pulling out of his embrace, I pointed at the bed. “Take off your clothes, and wait here.”

I spun around and headed for my closet, leaving him efficiently stripping off his jeans and t-shirt. I had some ideas that had been percolating for a while, and this was a good time to try a few out. After some rummaging, I came up with a handful of ribbons that Augustine had given me as accessories for some of the clothing he’d made. Good enough.

Back in the bedroom, I found Pritkin lying back on the mattress with his hands behind his head, just as naked as the time I’d found him in a pond in medieval Wales and wearing an almost feral expression of anticipation. After giving myself a moment to take in the sight, I climbed up next to him and leaned over for a kiss. I slid my hands down his arms and tugged them up over his head. He gripped the elaborate wrought iron of the headboard and I tied his hands with the ribbons. 

“Keep those there,” I told him, and got a burning look in reply. 

Even after months together, sex was often frantic and rough, and of course always toe-curlingly good. The man was devious, ferociously intelligent, and had been deprived of sex, let alone anything resembling connection, for a long time. I think he would have been incredible in bed even if he’d been fully human, but the added element of his incubus nature just ratcheted things up futher. However, there was still sometimes an element of desperation in one or both of us that neither of us had brought up, but which was very much there when we slept together. But tonight I wanted something a little slower, although seeing Pritkin stretched out in bed for me with his hands tied to the headboard wasn’t making me feel all that patient. 

I peeled off my own clothes, watching Pritkin as he watched me, his gaze lingering on my breasts as I unhooked my bra and then sliding down my legs as I shimmied out of my shorts and pulled off my thong. Keeping it in my hand, I straddled his waist and kissed him, burying my hand in the thick softness of his hair. His arm jerked as he tried to reach for me, stopped by the ties. I shook a finger in his face. 

“You’re all mine tonight. My hands only.” 

His voice was slightly hoarse as he met my eyes. “All yours.”

I shivered at the intensity there but then grinned down at him. “That’s what I like to hear. Now lie back and think of England.”

As he started to angrily splutter something, I shoved my thong into his mouth. I saw an instant of surprise on his face at the fact that I’d gagged him, but then he gave me that evil grin that I loved and hated around the white lace and raised an eyebrow. 

God, he was such a bastard sometimes. I leaned down to his ear.

“Should I cover your eyes too?” He mumbled something around his mouthful of lace. 

I climbed off him, sat back on my heels, and after a moment answered my own question. “No, I don’t think so. Not for the moment.”

I ran my eyes down him, appreciating the prize laid out for me: the tousled hair, intense face, heavily muscled body, and most enticingly, the evidence of his arousal laying against those rock-hard abs. He was mouthwateringly long and thick, and his hips jerked as I grasped him, feeling him swell even more under my hand. I watched his face as I stroked him gently, enjoying the strangled groans he was making as I ran my finger delicately around the head of him. Slipping my fingers between my legs, I coated them with the slickness of my own arousal as I met Pritkin’s gaze. His pupils were completely blown wide, and the lust and hunger in his eyes stoked my own. I wrapped my slick hand around his straining shaft and was rewarded with a loud groan and another thrust of his hips.

Slowly stroking him as I kept my eyes locked with his, I reached down with my other hand to cup his balls as he groaned louder. I knew from the handjobs I’d given him in the past that while he enjoyed however I touched him, he especially liked short, hard strokes. His eyes narrowed as he noticed what I was doing, but my long, smooth strokes soon had him swearing around the gag and jerking against his restraints again. 

After a few minutes, the intensity of his swearing had increased appreciably, so with one final, luxurious stroke, I stopped. Chest heaving and body slick with sweat, he met my gaze. I gave him my sweetest smile and ran my nails down his chest, across those abs I couldn’t resist, and down the heavy muscle of his thighs, watching him shiver and appreciating the bead of moisture that had appeared on the reddish-purple tip of his sex.

I cupped my breasts and released them, then ran my thumbs around my now-peaked nipples and downwards. I put on hand on his thigh for balance, sinking my nails in. At his soft hiss sound of approval, I looked up. His burning gaze had been locked on my breasts, but I saw him focus on the hand now sliding between my legs.

I let out a little moan myself, and he jerked against the bindings. At this point I was braced over his thighs, touching myself as I stared into his eyes. He’d been so very good, and deserved a reward, so I leaned down and took him in my mouth. A muffled curse came through the gag, and I sucked harder, enjoying the feel of him pressing against the back of my mouth as his hips thrust up. I slowly pulled my mouth off of him as he fell back onto the bed. 

Lapping at the head of him, I looked up the length of his body to see his head thrown back and his eyes closed as if in pain, or at least trying to hold on. And wasn't that a sight?

Putting my mouth on him again, I swallowed him down as he thrashed and swore though the gag. There were very few things I liked more than sucking him off, but I had other plans. 

I crawled up his body, letting my breasts brush his chest as I went. He was panting through the gag, nostrils flaring and eyes intense. After running a hand through his hair because I couldn’t resist, I reached over and yanked my thong out of his mouth. He took a deep breath and then jerked his chin. 

“Come up here.” His voice was hoarse, and deeper than usual. 

I kissed him long and deep, and then straddled his face. I felt more than heard his deep breath that turned into a groan on the exhale, and then I was the one gasping and groaning as he went to work. Even with his hands tied he was devastating, and I was beyond ready from everything I’d been doing to him. I closed my eyes and clamped one hand in his hair, reaching back behind me to grasp the rock-hard evidence of his continued arousal. His body jerked under me but he didn’t stop, and I was barely able to focus on stroking his cock as he worked me over with his lips and teeth and tongue. Soon after, I lost the rhythm of my strokes, and then I was coming hard, screaming his name, my legs shaking as stars exploded behind my eyelids. 

Rolling off him, I slumped over his chest as I got my breathing under control again, feeling aftershocks through my breasts and between my legs. He was looking unbearably smug as I met his eyes, which made me smile despite myself and lean over to kiss him, tasting the saltiness of own arousal on his lips. 

But I still wasn’t done, and I turned my attention back to the thick, straining, and oh-so-pretty cock waiting for me, and felt my hunger rising again. 

I'd throughly enjoyed learning over the past few months just how much stamina that Pritkin had, and I fully intended to take advantage of that knowledge. Straddling him, I met his eyes as I slid down onto him, and started to ride him slow and steady, lifting off just enough to feel the thick glide of him each time. Already sensitized from the orgasm he'd just given me, I was soon panting as I picked up the pace, listening to him groan my name as I rolled my hips and raked my nails down his abs again, watching the fascinating way in which all that muscle tensed under my fingers.

I idly wondered if I should have gagged him again to keep with the theme as I rode him further, feeling the burn in my thighs and glorying in it. "This definitely counts as a workout, you know," I told him. "Well, in general you're a workout."

He opened his mouth to try to say something, although he didn't seem especially coherent, but instead paused for an instant and then moaned my name even louder than the last time, eyes rolling back in his head, as I reached behind me to cup the heavy globes that were now pulled up tight against his body. The rhythm of his hips, which had started to thrust up to meet me, stuttered as I rode him even harder. All of the power and passion contained in the magnificent body underneath and inside of me, _all mine_ , and right now under my control, combined with his hard thrusts filling me as I met him stroke for stroke pushed me along, and I felt a second orgasm getting close, waves of sensation radiation from my core to my fingers and toes.

Just then, Pritkin met my eyes and clenched his fists even tighter around the metal of the headboard.

"Yes..." I managed to get out, and felt him come inside me as his hips jerked, his gaze locked on mine and his lips parted as he groaned. I felt the second orgasm hit me a few seconds later, all the powerful from the slower buildup, and I sank my nails into Pritkin's thighs as I screamed and our bedroom fell away for a few heartbeats, replaced by exploding sparks of color behind my eyes.

When I came back to myself, I saw that Pritkin’s chest was heaving and his eyes were half-closed. Feeling limp and sated, I managed to crawl up his body and undo the ties on his wrists. I flopped over his torso and pressed my cheek to his chest to appreciate the sound of his heartbeat. Wrapping his arms around me, he buried one hand in my now messy curls and gave me a scorching kiss that would have had me melting into a puddle if I'd been capable of walking at that moment. We lay there in silence for a few minutes, wrapped in each other.

"I want a real birthday present, too," I told him after I'd caught my breath, to see if I could get a different kind of rise out of him. "That was as much a gift for you as for me."

He gave me an arch look. "What, like diamonds or something?"

I could see his smugness about having given me two screaming orgasms for my birthday (as if he already didn't do that five or six times a week) warring with his genuine male befuddlement about gifts, but I was too sated and too comfortable in his arms to be annoyed. Apparently I found some things far more things charming that I ordinarily would when I was wallowing in afterglow.

"You'll figure something out. You always do," I told him. He harrumphed, but there was no real irritation behind it. I could see wheels starting to turn in his head and smiled to myself.

I yawned and snuggled closer to him, letting the lingering golden pleasure running through my veins lull me to sleep in the arms of the man that I loved. Twenty-five was looking bright.

**Author's Note:**

> This particular scenario popped into my head around the time I started my series reread in preparation for _Ignite the Fire_. I'd call this essentially canon-compliant, but it is structured around Cassie's 25th birthday. Since the main events of the series kick off right around her 24th birthday, and we're, what, six-ish months past that now in the timeline, let's just hope this would still apply. Or at least the location will still make sense. Just glory in the smutty filth and I hope it gives you a brief respite from the current stresses of the world as we start 2021 ♡


End file.
